In breathing circuits for administering respiratory therapy to patients, oxygen enriched gas combined with an aerosol is commonly used. Volume ventilator circuits normally incorporate a nebulizer as do IPPB systems or circuits. In any of these or similar systems for administering respiratory therapy, flexible corrugated tubing is normally used, often of substantial length, for example at least three feet, and commonly up to five feet, between the patient and the gas source. Because of the presence of the aerosol or highly humidified gas in the long length of tubing, condensation of water vapor and moisture occurs along the tubing and collects at any low points or bends. Where therapy is prolonged, substantial water can accumulate, which is undesirable.
Water traps or collectors for condensed water vapor and moisture in respiratory and ventilator system tubing have been used heretofore. However, such device have included spring biased valves for maintaining a gas-tight seal when the water collecting jar or container is removed from the system. Although such devices are initially efficient, springs are expensive and often take a set or otherwise deteriorate, so that they have not been entirely satisfactory, especially when used over a period of time. Moreover, non-uniformity of the springs results in non-uniform sealing for a given product line.